Question: The sum of the first and third of three consecutive integers is 118. What is the value of the second integer?
Solution: If $n$ is the second integer, then the first integer is $n-1$ and the third integer is $n+1$.  The sum of the first and third integers is $2n$, so $n=118/2=\boxed{59}$.